Let It Snow!
by DontStpTheMusic7
Summary: It is a snow day for Bella and the Cullens...I know, I suck at summaries...R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**_SO THIS IS THE FIRST PART OF MY STORY. BEING THAT THIS IS ONE OF MY FIRST, I WON'T BE EXPECTING RAVE REVIEWS. BUT IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS, I WILL KEEP POSTING MORE PARTS TO THE STORY. PLEASE R&R! _**

**Clumsy4Life:**Hey, nice to see you finally signed on.

**VampireKisses:**Yeah, just returned from a hunting trip in the mountains with Alice, Emmett and Jasper. What did I miss while I was gone?

**Clumsy4Life:**Nothing, really. I unwillingly went shopping with Jessica and Angela on Saturday. Oh, and Charlie isn't letting me out of the house. Again.

**VampireKisses:**I take it you want me to come over tonight?

**Clumsy4Life:**You don't have to come over if you don't want to...I know you probably have better things to do...

**Clumsy4Life:**Edward? Edward…hello?

**VampireKisses** signed off at 10:32 PM

"Wow, that was fast," I practically yelled as he flew past me through the open window. He settled on my bed. He had a look in his beautiful, butterscotch eyes that I had never seen before.

"Yeah, I figured I might as well not waste any time that I could be spending with you," he said.

"Aw, you really didn't have to come over. I am not worth your time and you know that," I muttered.

"Bella, how many times must I tell you, you are my life. I could not exist without you." I knew from the tone in his voice that he was being sincere. Suddenly, he was standing right behind me. I felt his large cold hands touching my shoulders. In an instant, my heart felt like it was going to burst from my chest.

"From the sounds of it, you couldn't exist without me, either," he chuckled. I could tell that he was listening to the rhythm of my heart beat now.

"But you already know that, Edward. You are my other half, and not to be mushy or anything, but I love you with all my heart." I suddenly felt like I was in some cheesy romance novel. Maybe I was being too honest.

"And I love you with all my heart too. That is, if I had one." There was a slight hint of sadness in his voice now. I wondered what he was thinking about.

"You're here, and that is all that matters." It was all that mattered to me. I couldn't stand being apart from him, especially when he left for his hunting trips for days at a time.

"So, what did you buy on your shopping trip with Jessica and Angela?", he said, his mood suddenly shifting. I couldn't tell if he was really interested in my shopping trip or if he was trying to keep his mind off of whatever it was that he was thinking about before.

"Well, if you give me a minute, I can show you." I hurried quickly out of my room and to the bathroom, being careful not to wake Charlie, who was already asleep in front of the television. I crept quietly into the bathroom and slipped on the new blue top which I had bought while shopping with Angela and Jessica. I slipped out of the bathroom and tiptoed my way back to my room. Unsure of what Edward would think of the top, I slowly opened my bedroom door.

It looked as if he was confused. "I can see, you don't like the top, I will go change back into my clothes now," I murmured, as I began to turn back into the hallway towards the bathroom.

"Wait," I heard him say. "What? Must I humiliate myself in front of you any more than I already have? I can clearly see that you don't like it, so I am going to change. Just hold on a minute."

"No, it's not that," he said with a hint of interest in his voice. "I was just admiring you. You have no idea how stunning you look in that top. I love that color on you."

"Really?" I said, with honest curiosity in my voice.

"Yes, you look amazing." My heart began to flutter again.

"You couldn't imagine how much I desire to rip that top off you. Right here. Right now."

I giggled as he flowed gracefully toward me, his cold hands grasping my face. "Why don't you then?" I knew he wanted me just as much as I wanted him, if not more.

"Damn it, Bella! You'll be the death of me!" I knew I had gone too far.

"You're angry at me now. I guess you don't want any more to do with me tonight…"

"You honestly think you could get rid of me that easily, Bella?" He said, grasping my face and putting his lips softly on mine.

Though it was hard, I pulled myself away from him, gasping for air. "I thought you were mad at me…"

There it was. The look that I had seen earlier. I had no idea what he was thinking. "No, Bella. It's just, you know how easily I could hurt you. Besides, Charlie is right downstairs." I knew exactly what he meant, but I didn't want to accept it.

"I just wish…" I didn't finish this thought, knowing that it could aggravate him even further. "I need a human minute. I will be back."

I crept back out of my bedroom to the bathroom to change into my pathetic t-shirt which had a million little holes in it. It was embarrassing to look so messy in front of such of a beautiful creature, but I had no choice. I had no other clean pajamas.

When I returned to my bedroom, Edward was sprawled across my bed. Why did he have to look so perfect all the time?

" You know, you really shouldn't compare yourself to me all the time," he chuckled. Had he read my thoughts?

"Hey! I thought you couldn't read my mind!"

"No, but I can read it on your face. Really, you shouldn't worry so much. You'd look beautiful to me even if you were wearing a trash bag." I was truly flattered. Was he really talking about me? I was not anything special to look at, at least not compared to him.

"So what would you like to do? I'm yours for the night," he said, with a smirk on his face.

"What do you want to do?" I was settling into my bed. The comforter felt great. I found my eyes were drooping as I leaned against my pillow. I had to stay awake. But minute by minute, I found it more difficult to keep my eyes open.

"Sleep, Bella. I will be here in the morning, I promise." I didn't want to sleep, but my eyes were becoming heavier and heavier.

"Will you? Promise?" I knew I sounded a bit eager, but I had to make sure he would stay.

"Yes, Bella. I promise." Something in his voice made me trust that he would be there in the morning. And with that, I fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke, I became frantic as I did not see Edward anywhere as my eyes scanned the room. Suddenly, there was a flash in the corner of my eye, so quick I almost didn't see it.

"Hello, Beautiful." I heard his deep voice coming from behind. It was intoxicating.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked. I was confused. We had school today, and he knew that.

"Well, after school…" He put his cold finger to my lips and I was instantly quieted. "There is no school today…"

Now I was really confused. He gestured towards the window. I pulled back the curtain and outside a thick blanket of snow covered everything. Snow day. I suddenly became very excited, because Charlie had already left for work, which meant that we had the whole house to ourselves for the day. What ever were we going to do, I wondered. Suddenly Edward's face brightened and I could tell exactly what he was thinking.

"Don't even think about it," I said. "There is no way you are getting me to go outside. You know how much I hate the snow." An instant look of disappointment flooded his face. He gave me that look which he knew I couldn't resist.

"No fair! You know I can't say no when you give me that look!" I finally gave in. "Okay, we can go out in the snow. But only for an hour -- at the most!"

He was already half way out the door when he said, "Good, because I already invited Jasper and Alice over for a snowball fight!"

"Great", I muttered under my breath. He must have already known that I was going to give in. Alice must have told him. I made a mental note to myself to make sure I paid Alice back sometime in the future as I sluggishly put on my clothes and boots and then shrugged into my coat. I reluctantly went out the door.

Alice and Jasper were already there, and they were covered in snow. Apparently, a snowball fight had taken place while I was changing. "Hey Bella," Alice cooed.

"Hey," I said wearily.

Edward glanced over to my face and saw that I was not amused. But I wasn't about to spoil his fun, so I walked over to him. He looked especially beautiful with the glistening flakes of snow that were nestled in his hair.

"Hey Bella!" Jasper yelled from across the field. He quickly ran over to join the others. He too had snow all over him. I felt very calm as he approached.

"Oh no, no, no! You aren't going to use your little mind games to get me to stay out here longer! I said an hour...at the most." As the words drifted from my mouth, I could already tell that I was losing the battle against Jasper and the tranquility that was falling upon me.

"Well, I suppose if I am going to be out here for awhile, then I should..." I stopped mid-sentence and I hurled a snowball at Edward. It was actually very funny to see the look on his face, as I know that he did not see it coming for once. "Got you!" I yelled, and then quickly I started to run in preparation for the snowballs that were to come any second.

Suddenly, Edward was directly behind me. I cringed as I thought of the icy ball of snow that was about to come. I waited for a minute and I still had not felt the icy twinge through my body, so I turned around, being as it were safe now.

"Look," I heard Edward say. "There's something in the snow, over there!" My eyes quickly scanned the snow, searching for the object which Edward was talking about. "I don't see anything, Edward," I said grumpily, as I really did not see anything.

I began looking the other way at a flock of birds that had just settled father down in the field. Edward was down on his knees in the snow when he said, "Yes there is, it's quite sparkly actually."

I turned quickly to see what he was talking about, and discovered that he was down on one knee with a ring box in his hand. My head began to spin at the thought of what he was about to ask. I felt my legs crinkle beneath me as I fainted...


End file.
